


Otherworldly Encounters and Reunions

by bithewaysexual1832



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Has literally no sympathy, Hux is your mean uncle, I am new to the tagging game, Kylo Ren is a shmuck, New life on Starkiller Base, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is extremely passive, Verbal Abuse, he gets better though, seriously, she needs help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bithewaysexual1832/pseuds/bithewaysexual1832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself being shipped off to Starkiller Base to work under the menacing General Hux, who also happens to be your uncle. While you are hoping to establish a somewhat stable relationship with your uncle, a certain freaky looking knight, Kylo Ren, begins to make things difficult. His overshadowing demeanor causes you to feel super stressed out. Will you be able to make things right with Uncle Hux? Will Kylo Ren leave you alone? Do you even want him to? Time will reveal all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey my Loves!!!! This is my first fan fiction ever. I realize that there is a vast amount of Kylo Ren/Reader fics. I am trying to make mine as original as possible. Please let me know if my story is too close to someone else's so I can take a different track.  
> The Reader is NOT Force Sensitive and she does not have a set role at StarKiller Base. She is very sweet and a little overemotional. That last part sounds a wee familiar, doesn't it...................................... ;) I know, I know, Kylo Ren isn't in the first chapter. I just wanted to set the tone and background information for the rest of the story. The first chapter is a bit dry, but it will be helpful! I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Please be patient with me! Constructive criticism is always helpful and welcome!  
> Love you all!  
> Enjoy the Kylo Ren Trashfest!!!  
> P.S. I know that Hux doesn't have a brother.

   Why, oh why, did it have to be you? You looked back at your age old sins, but not one of them warranted this type of punishment. You were a hard worker, a stand up citizen, and an absolute delight to be around. Seriously, what was going on?

   All these thoughts were running through your mind, while, in the meantime, you were trying to wrap your mind around the concept of the inevitable. A man in an official looking uniform had knocked on your door and introduced himself as Officer Talbot, informing you that you would be shipped off to Starkiller Base the very next day. Why you were being sent there was unknown, well to you, at least. You worked as a lowly receptionist at a company where men in cheap suits bought blasters from their makers and sold them to the First Order. (They also did some back hand deals with the Resistance.) You literally worked for the middle man. The Dunder Mifflin of the gun industry. Business was currently booming due to the uptick in violence between the First Order and the Resistance. But what did that have to do with you? All you did was answer calls and schedule meetings.

   The Officer told you that it was your civic duty to come aboard StarKiller Base to prove your loyalty to the Order when you asked why you were being sent. You sensed that his response was not entirely true. Your loyalty to the Order was not very fierce, and you didn't like the thought of yourself assisting a group who used unity propaganda to justify genocide. On the other hand, the wimpy, low life hand, you wanted to keep your head attached to your shoulders. Officer Talbot made it clear that you would suffer the consequences if you did not go to the base. You were willing to die to disavow the First Order, but you could not take that risk if your mother and brother’s life depended on this decision to join these murderers. With a heavy heart, you accepted the offer, not knowing what your role would be at the base.

  After telling you where and when to meet him the next day, he left, making you feel worse than ever. Instead of packing like a smart person would, you sit on your couch and stare blankly out the window. You heard a soft knock on the door. “Y/N?” It was your mother. You jumped up and flung the door open, stepping hastily aside to let her in, along, you noticed happily despite the current situation, with your younger brother, Jack. Your mother’s eyes were puffy and red. Apparently she had heard the news. You brother, however, clapped you on the back, giving you a stern smile, his startling blueish greenish eyes searching your face, hoping to pick up on your emotions, running his hair through his strawberry blond hair.

   While you loved him, his stiff demeanor had always puzzled you. You were petite with y/h/c hair and y/e/c eyes which you had inherited from your mother. You only had distant memories of your father, who had left your family the day Jack was born, yet his red hair always stood out when you recollected those years, trying so hard to remember him. Jack, you assumed, inherited all his features. Jack also happened to be a First Order sympathizer. No wonder he looked somewhat excited.

   Snapping out of your reverie, you returned your attention to your mother. To your surprise, she was shaking, trying to hold back a wail of misery and fear. Jack sat beside her on the couch and you seated yourself on the other side. You both grasped a hand. “Mom?” you asked gently. “Do you have any idea about why I’m being sent to Starkiller Base?” The levee broke and you could hardly understand her through her hysterical sobbing. “He found us. He found you. This is punishment. This is revenge for what I did!” _**Say what**_. She steadied herself and sighed. “There is a man at the base. General Hux. He…….is your father’s brother……..he’s your uncle.” _**WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY?** _ After pulling herself together, she finally put everything into context. “Your father…….he was a terrible alcoholic. Even when you were a baby, he constantly drank around you. On the day of your brother’s birth, he came into the hospital room, hammered, and demanded to hold Jack. I got the doctors to haul him away. I filed a restraining order. I had to cut him out of our lives! You have to understand. But then…..he….he….” She was having a hard time speaking. After a while, she said “He drank himself to death. His brother blamed me. He’s a vile man. He threatened to kill me so I decided we should move. With some luck, we have managed to fly below his radar. It looks like he’s found us at last. He’s taking you to hurt me. And he’s aware you have a soft, sweet heart.” You couldn’t speak. You couldn’t move. It felt as if the universe was collapsing on top of you. “Y/N, he’s going to eat you alive.”

 _ **Thanks Mom**_.

You now knew what your role would be on StarKiller Base.

_**A whipping post.** _


	2. An Unpleasant Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally on the way to Starkiller Base and you aren't handling things too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go friends! Sorry for the slow updates. I'm adding a third chapter right after this!

   Your hands were trembling as you packed up your belongings. Life had taken a turn for the worst in a matter of hours and you couldn't seem to collect your emotions. It was definitely affecting your motor skills. You almost weren’t able to see due to the crushing panic that was enveloping you. Right before your mother and brother left, your mother had said some things that  ** _did not_**  boost your spirits. "If you comply, your unc-, I mean General Hux, will probably show you some mercy. Maybe he will even tolerate you. I hope once he finds out that you hardly knew your father, he will not be so rough with you. Do what he tells you, okay? You will most likely be at the base for the foreseeable future and I want you to give him a good impression, even though he deserves none of your goodness or your kindness. Do not wear your feelings on your sleeve. Be strong for me and your brother. I love you more than you will ever know," and she kissed you sloppily on the cheek as she walked out your apartment door. You could have sworn you heard a sniffle as she exited.

   Jack pondered your couch sadly and then pulled you into a bone crushing hug. "I'll miss you," you said, as a tear rolled down your cheek. He gave you a swift, searching look and sighed. "I wish I could say I was jealous or something. But I'm not. You are the best person I know. You’re the best person ANYONE knows. Everyone will miss you. Please just be safe. Look out for yourself. I love you so much." He said all this very fast. "I love you, too," you whispered, as he headed for the door. Before he walked out, he turned and gave you some apparently much needed advice. "Please be weary of Kylo Ren. He has a temper and a lot of people get in the cross-hairs of his rage. Don't be one of those people" and giving you one last sad look, he left. 

 ** _Be weary of Kylo Ren._**  

   Those words resonated through your head, not escaping your thoughts for the remainder of the day.

* * *

   You did not get any sleep that night, spending most of it crying into your pillow. The alarm rang at 5 a.m. and you rolled out of bed, showered, dressed, and ate some breakfast. It was hard to digest anything, but you forced it down, not knowing when you would eat again. You spent time reliving some of the more special moments you had had in the apartment. Getting drunk with friends, playing with your brother's cat, stuffing you face with peanut butter pie, almost losing your virginity..................................... ** _You were such a nerd._** Letting out a long sigh, you checked that you had packed everything you needed in the boxes your mother brought you. Clothes, toiletry items, books. You had everything you needed to survive.

  Out of pity, your landlord let you discontinue your lease without an extra charge. He had even offered to drive you to the hangar with your belongings which you had gladly accepted. At 7:30, he knocked on your door and you both carried the boxes to his car. It was a silent ride and even though the hangar was an hour away from your apartment, the journey seemed to only take five minutes. The hangar was huge and you understood why when you saw the aircraft. The ship looked like it could carry two-hundred men. People in white armor were running up and down the ramp leading to the entrance of the ship. You noticed some of them were carrying blasters. Your landlord stopped the car and in a matter of no time, the men in armor took your boxes to the ship. You exchanged a muttered goodbye with your landlord, and then followed the armored men, who lead you to Officer Talbot.

   Without hesitation, you said "I know why I'm here. I know that General Hux is my uncle and that he has sent for me.” You kept your composure as you spoke, but you could feel sweat running down your neck. The officer grimaced at your words. “I knew you didn’t buy that ‘it’s your civic duty’ crap. I just couldn’t think of the right thing to say.” He seemed quite frazzled as he spoke, wringing his hands and tapping his left foot. You felt bad for him. Did your uncle really stress people out that much? “Come on. Let’s board the ship,” said Talbot. You looked around the dusty streets before climbing into the ship, wondering if you’d ever see them again.

   A little over an hour had passed since you’d settled down in your rather uncomfortable seat. You’d never been to space before and you realized you hadn’t missed out much. Even in the safety of your own apartment, intrusive thoughts had impeded your mind, sending false images of you accidentally impaling yourself on the fence or falling down the steps and knocking out all your teeth in the process. While these incidents had never actually occurred, you could never shake that paranoid feeling. Now tripping down the steps and losing all your teeth sounded like a not so unpleasant accident compared to being hurled into the black depths of the universe.

   You looked out the window and felt your heart pumping so hard that you thought it would come flying out of your chest. And that was even before the pilot had taken the ship into light speed. You knew that the stormtroopers weren’t likely to forget your shrieks of horror and pleas for mercy. _**Your bravery was astounding**_. Talbot let you know Starkiller Base was about thirty minutes away.

   You were going to spend that last sliver of time interrogating the officer. Swallowing the bile that had collected at the back of throat, you said “What is Hux like? What has he said about me?” Officer Talbot looked uneasy, clearly not wanting to answer your inquiries. “General Hux is a courageous leader and an inspiration to all who have joined the First Order,” he said stiffly. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, okay. He’s a bit rigid. He doesn’t put up with mistakes. And to answer your other question, yes, he has spoken of you.

“When he called me into his office, he looked angrier than I’d ever seen him. He informed me that he’d found his niece—meaning you—and that I was to collect you. He called you……he called you……a little bitch.” He blurted out that last part and his face grew bright red and he avoided your gaze.

You felt your eyes begin to sting. A bitch? He didn’t even know you. Your heart was already breaking and you hadn’t even met him yet.

“If it makes you feel any better, no one knows you’re his niece. You might make some friends……if he lets you have any that is.”

Oh, fucking fantastic. Before dread and hurt overtook you, you remembered something your brother said.

_**Be weary of Kylo Ren.** _

“Who’s Kylo Ren? I mean I’ve heard of him. People seem to get all uptight when his name is ever mentioned. Is he scary?”

Officer Talbot looked at you a little nervously. His face paled just as quickly as it had reddened.

“Kylo Ren is the Commander of Starkiller Base and he works closely with your uncle. He is Supreme Leader Snoke’s favorite pupil.”

_**Snoke? Who’s that? Ugh. Information overload.** _

Talbot continued, saying “I do not know what General Hux intends to do with you, but try to stay away from Kylo Ren. The two do not get along. You do not want to find yourself in the middle of one of their spats. Oh, and whatever you do, do not let Kylo Ren know that your Hux’s niece.” 

Before you could ask why, you felt the spacecraft descending. You had arrived at Starkiller Base. It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

   After two hours of total confusion, you found yourself and your belongings in a small apartment located on a very deserted hallway. Everything was so shiny and clean. It had a sterile feeling about it and it made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Or perhaps that was the cold. It was freezing! The apartment had a small kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. More than comfortable. You still cried though, as per usual. Maybe it was time to get a travel-sized pack of tissues.

Officer Talbot would be back any minute to take you to your uncle.

 _ **This is the end**_ , you thought. _**I’m so young. But the good do die young, some say. Hopefully it would be quick and painless**_. You heard a sharp tap on the door.

It was time.

Talbot walked you down a crowded hallway full of men and women in crisp black uniforms. Stormtroopers walked up and down the hallways, blasters at attention. You suddenly realized that you were in your shabby civilian clothes! You looked like a sack of potatoes. Oh, and let’s not forget that your eyes were bloodshot and swollen from all that pathetic sniffling you’d been doing all day!

Damnation!

Heavens to Betsy!

Son of a Nutcracker!

What else could go wrong?

And right before you knew it, you were lead through a set of glass doors, into a large office.

There he sat.

Your  _ **beloved**_ uncle.  


	3. A General and a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet your uncle, and get an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short! But it sure is getting saucy.

   General Hux regarded you with narrowed eyes. He was almost the spitting image of your brother, just with redder hair. However, your brother always smiled when he saw you. This man’s face looked like he had not as much grinned in a lifetime, let alone smiled.

“Hello General Hux,” you said, voice quavering.

“Ah, yes. I’m glad you know your place here, Y/N,” he said in a cold voice. “You will never, under any circumstance, refer to me as ‘Uncle.’ Do you understand?”

Damn, those blue eyes pieced you like daggers, full of malice. His face was so sharp, lips so tight.

You nodded jerkily.

“Hmmmmm……you look nothing like your father. What a shame………Instead, you look weak, defeated almost. But your time to be defeated will soon come. Y/N, I trust that your pathetic excuse of a mother told you I would treat you fairly if you complied. Is this correct?”

His voice was so posh, the tone making those harsh words ring in your ears.

Instead of defending yourself or your mother, you nodded again.

Typical you.

“Well, she was fucking wrong. I won’t hurt you, Y/N. I will break you.”

Well, at least the man was honest.

“Now, if you do everything I ask you to do perfectly, I will give you certain privileges. Unfortunately, people will talk if I keep you locked away on a daily basis. Allegations of abuse might be foolishly made by some of our braver officers,” he sneered.

Why weren’t you angry? Why weren’t you screaming?

He had you trapped here, and by the sound of it, he was going to make your life HELL.

Maybe it was terror that had caused no emotional response.

“What tasks shall I complete for you, General,” you asked, voice full of fake confidence.

He stood. Surprisingly, he wasn’t all that tall. Bigger than you of course, but not too intimidating. The intimidation stemmed from his eyes.

“You will first return to your quarters and change into a uniform. After that, report right back to me.”

* * *

   Thirty minutes later, you were walking back the Hux’s office. The black uniform was so tight. But at least you blended in. You knocked on the door and, after receiving permission, entered the office.

“There are currently two thousand Stormtroopers on this base,” he said as you entered. “And over two thousand blasters. This week you will be inspecting the blasters, making sure all guns are in the right hands?”

“But, but sir…..I don’t know anything about—“

Your uncle’s frown caused you to stop talking. His gaze, you noticed, was fixed on something that was behind you,

And then you felt it.  

It was as if ice was coursing through your veins. Heavy footfalls caused your back to stiffen. The door to the office was pulled open.

“Hello, Ren,” Hux said, icily.

Turing around slowly, head down, you saw black boots. As you lifted your gaze, you saw black body armor and a black cape. Leather gloves covered his hands. You finally looked up at his face.

But there was no face. Only a mask. A black mask, flat with a few silver accents.

It was Kylo Ren and he was terrifying.

And, you had to admit, a little sexy.

After a few seconds, you realized you were trembling.

“Who’s this, General?” Ren asked, staring down at you, ignoring your heavy breathing.

His voice was altered due to the mask. It was very deep and robotic sounding. Still, kinda hot.

“This is Y/N. A lowly,” Hux grinned “new recruit.’

“Your niece, right?”

Hux looked furious, his turning face brick red.

“No—who—what—told—you?” he blurted.

“I’m no idiot, Hux.”

Ren looked at you. “Y/N, I trust you will not displease your uncle. Or me. Because if you do, I might have to punish you.”

Your uncle was shaking with rage.

“Careful, Ren. You will not lay a finger on her. If she has failed at an assignment, bring it to my attention. _**I**_   will make sure she faces the consequences, not _**you**_.”

Even though you couldn’t see his eyes, you knew Ren was still staring at you.

You blushed

“I promise I won’t let you down, Commander,” you mumbled.

“I am pleased to hear it. Keep that promise.”

You were feeling a little turned on, to be honest. Sure, you were scared, but this masked man was really doing it for you.

“Y/N, you are dismissed for the day. Come back here at 0700. I trust you can find the mess hall. Surely you are not _**that**_ incompetent,” Hux spat.

Not hesitating, you left.

You could hear Ren and Hux yelling at each other.

You practically ran back to your quarters.

You had some masturbating to do.

 

 


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some new buddies who fill you in on some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait you guys!!!!! School has been awful. This chapter is short but I promise things will be heating up soon! I already have chapter five in the works and we will have us lots and LOTS of Kylo Ren.

Throughout the entirety of your life, you had always had a hard time masturbating. You could never quite concentrate, so an orgasm never ensued. But that was before you met Kylo Ren. You had gotten yourself off three times since the General had sent you back to your quarters. You felt filthy, almost sinful. You just couldn’t get that voice out of your head, “I might have to punish you.”

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOHOOOO.** _

But if you were honest with yourself, you wanted to stay as far away from Kylo Ren as possible.  He clearly made your uncle furious. If you spent any time in Kylo Ren’s presence, you definitely wouldn’t be able to win over your uncle.

Hux seemed to command an unbelievable amount of respect. You almost felt proud to be his niece, even if he was a leader of the First Order. But none of that mattered because he hated you, hated your existence. After your first meeting with him yesterday, you realized he could never possibly love you or even care about you. What was coming? Verbal abuse? Physical abuse? You had no idea what was in store.

Even though you had performed such wonderful acts of sex on yourself, sleep did not come easy. You rolled out of bed at 0500 after a few hours of sleep and showered. You knew Hux wanted to see you in his office at 0700, so you would have some time to grab some breakfast.

You put your tight black uniform and braided your hair. Overall, you looked pretty damn cute. You walked out your door and it sealed shut behind you. Wow. No more closing doors. Technology was fucking sweet. You found the mess hall and walked in hesitantly. There was a sea of men and women in the same black uniforms. Surprisingly, they all looked very friendly, and you were excited to make new friends. You grabbed a plate and hopped in line, and grinned at everyone around you. To your delight, everyone grinned back.

YES.

A nice looking bald man slapped three giant pancakes down on your plate, and after you grabbed a glass of OJ, you sat down at an empty table. You had just started on your pancakes when three women sat down at your table.

“Hello Newbie” said the peppy looking blonde.

“How’s it going” said the curly brown headed girl.

“Good morning,” whispered a beautiful red head.

They said all this very fast and you were flushed from all the attention.

“Um, hi. I’m Y/N. Who are you guys,” you asked.

“Well,” said the blonde “I’m Rush. That’s Riley. And the red head is Regan.” The other two nodded at you and smiled.

Rush seemed to be the leader of the group because she engaged you in conversation immediately after the other two acknowledged their introduction.

“So, is this your first day here? How are you coping? It’s too damn cold on this Force forsaken planet, isn’t it? Have you met Hux yet,” she asked all this very quickly and looked at you expectantly.

You swallowed before answering.

“Well, I got here yesterday evening. I had too much to do so I didn’t have time to get dinner. I am a little on the nervous side because I honestly have no idea what I’ll be doing.

And yes, I met Hux yesterday……………………………..”

Sweet Uncle Hux.

“He’s a total babe, right” asked Riley.

“I’ve always wanted to give him some lip,” said Regan, softly.

You blanched.

“Um, I guess he’s okay looking…………………………………………..”

“OKAY LOOKING?!?!?!?!?! Our fearless leader is damn gorgeous. I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes….”

Unfortunately, you had taken a giant swig of juice at that precise moment.

Regan gave you a good thump on the back while you coughed.

“I do not want to know,” you mumbled, still coughing.

“What about Kylo Ren, you guys? Do you know anything about him?”

Rush leaned in and whispered “Kylo Ren has quite the temper. I heard that he ran a Strom Trooper through with his light saber last week.”

“Yeah, and he also can use the Force to read minds and stuff,” Regan muttered. “He and Hux are constantly arguing. Last evening, when I was walking by Hux’s office, they were yelling at each other. Hux was saying that Ren wasn’t allowed to fuck his niece or something like that. And GET THIS. Kylo Ren said he’d fuck her every night if he wanted to. Wow. I wonder who Hux’s niece is. She better look out for herself.”

You felt your face growing red.

“Yeah. Poor girl,” you muttered.

Kylo Ren wanted to fuck you.

_**Amazing.** _

__

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
